A content service may store a content catalog describing the content available via the content service. The content catalog may be hosted at a content store accessible with a user device via a data network. The user device may review the content catalog and place an order for the content at the content store. For digital content, the user device may download the digital content via the data network. Alternately for hard copy content, the content store may process the order and deliver the content to the user via other methods, such as the postal service.